


The boy who stole apples {HIATUS}

by Bxuba



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Child AU, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Illumi's very fluffy and good, It's going to be hella cute trust me, Kisses on the Hand, M/M, Soft Kisses, Young thief Hisoka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxuba/pseuds/Bxuba
Summary: {UPDATE 1/19/18: This story hasn't been updated in a while and to be honest i'm not sure when i'll continue, since I've had no motivation to do it. I apologize sincerely for the inconvenience. I hope you enjoy the things i'll put up in the meantime.}Hisoka was a thief due to his hunger and lack of parents or guardians. Because of his stealing, he ended up meeting Illumi, a young Zoldyck assassin. As Illumi spent more time with Hisoka and as they got closer and closer, he began to realize that strange feelings were slowly developing for the older boy.Who would have thought that the boy who stole apples would steal Illumi's heart too?





	1. The meeting

\------------------------------------------  
Illumi's assignment was simple- pick up a few things at the market. Milk, bread, fish, basic stuff. Wasn't hard. Illumi walked to a counter and picked up a loaf of bread. The warmness of the bread against his soft skin felt quite nice to him.

"This came out of the oven recently?"

The ten year old Zoldyck-in-training asked the old lady working the counter, who nodded. Illumi dug into the pocket of his sweater to pull out some Jenny, which he gave to the lady. While walking to the next store, which specialized in selling fish, he heard a man shout.

"STOP! THIEF! CATCH THAT BOY!"

Illumi quickly turned around, watching as a boy with a pillowcase on his head run away from an apple stand. He quickly rushed into an alleyway as the man working the counter chased him. Illumi questioned how he'd be able to know where he was going with that pillowcase on his head- but then he realized he probably cut holes where his eyes would be. Clever. He decided to join in on the chase, too.

The boy with the stolen apple was pretty fast, so he pretty much left the guy working the counter to eat his dust. Illumi, however, was extremely fast. He caught up with the boy quickly and cornered him in the alley.

"Great. You caught me. Now what, you're gonna call the police?"

He asked, taking the pillowcase off of his head. Illumi took a moment to scan this boy's face.

His wasn't bad looking- that's for certain. He had bright red hair with some strands getting in his eyes. He had piercing yellow eyes, that were quite distracting. On his cheeks were a heart and diamond. There was a band-aid on his nose and one underneath his shoulder. His eye shape- he couldn't really explain. He settled to call it attractive. No, actually- his appearance in general was attractive. That tank top that exposed his muscles, along with ripped jeans- pretty nice. 

"No."

Illumi responded. The attractive older-looking male seemed to be surprised with the assassin's answer since his eyes widened, but shoulders relaxed. He was probably relieved that he wasn't going to turn him in. 

"I understand why you steal. You must be starving. Why punish people for being hungry? That's stupid. Plus, it's just one apple. What harm can that do?"

He responded, the other male still in shock with his answer. The redhead then smirked and threw the apple in the air, catching it once it fell with a smirk. Quite a nice smirk, Illumi might add.

"I like you. I like being understood. It doesn't happen very often."

He said, taking a bite of the apple. 

"I have to steal from my mom sometimes. She wants me to be the perfect assassin, so she wants me to stay in shape. To her, keeping me in shape means barely feeding me. I'm okay with it since I've been trained to endure much worse than hunger- but sometimes I cannot help it and I steal some food from the fridge. My mom finds out and tortures me with electricity. She also makes me puke out what I've consumed."

The redhead nearly choked on his apple. 

"Seriously? That's rough... you must be a Zoldyck."

He responded. Illumi nodded. He would have been surprised if his mother hadn't told him that everybody knew about them being the famous family of assassins.

"I've had it pretty rough too, though. My parents abandoned me as a child so I had to live life by myself. One day it was scorching hot out and I ended up fainting beside some train tracks. Then some circus picked me up and took me in for a while until I killed a man. That guy was a serial killer- but they thought my skills would run them out of business so I was kicked out and left to fend to myself again. Life is harsh, huh?"

He took another bite of the apple as Illumi nodded. Upon swallowing, the older one asked;

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Hisoka Morou. I'm fourteen."

The boy, now known as Hisoka, asked.

"I'm Illumi. I'm ten."

\------------------------------------------


	2. Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Illumi allows Hisoka to tag alongside him for the first time during an easy mission, Hisoka decides to tease him, and ends up learning a few reasons why the Zoldycks are so harsh with rules about friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long. I've seriously procrastinated but I promise I'll update the rest much sooner!! I've already got this other fanfiction planned for after this one, ahuhuhu. I hope you enjoy!! ♥️♥️

  
Illumi and Hisoka constantly met up after their first introduction. Either Illumi had some missions to get done and Hisoka just happened to be around, or they just happened to be in the same area at the same time. It was like fate for them to meet, so they decided to become allies. Hisoka asked to be friends, but Illumi informed him that he doesn't have friends and has no intentions of making any.

Hisoka couldn't believe his eyes the first time he saw Illumi kill.

He was flawless. He had to take out ten very powerful targets, and he took them all out within five minutes. His pale skin was stained with blood, his coal-black eyes even emptier than usual. He killed with yellow needles and- weirdly- his hands. Illumi had this strange yet oddly fascinating ability to change the anatomy of his hands, turning his nails into claws. Though, the assassin warned him to not touch his "claws", because they were sharper than knifes and could very easily cut him. This, of course, only excited him more.

Illumi enjoyed watching Hisoka kill as well.

Hisoka was nowhere near graceful as Illumi was. Hisoka was reckless, but Illumi liked to watch it anyway. He'd slice his opponents to pieces using playing cards, licking the blood off of said cards afterwards. The younger one would always warn him about the diseases he might receive if he keeps doing that- but Hisoka doesn't listen.

No matter what the situation was, though, Hisoka found himself aimlessly following Illumi everywhere. This vibe that he had- it always drew him in. It intrigued him. Perhaps he was excited to see what a young Zoldyck did on his free time? Maybe the fact that he WAS a Zoldyck was interesting enough? He didn't know. Perhaps after knowing each other for almost a year, he can't help it but to stick with Illumi a majority of the time. Illumi had moods about it though- sometimes he'd complain, sometimes he didn't mind. Today was a day where he didn't seem to mind.

The mission wasn't very hard. That was weird- because whenever he knew the mission was going to be simple, he would never let Hisoka tag along. He would say that bringing him along would be a waste of time and effort. But today must have been different, since he allowed the magician to come.

"The mission was easy."

Hisoka said suddenly. Illumi turned to face him, staring for a few moments. With a slow blink, he responded,

"Yes, it was."

The two stared at each other for a while, unblinking and unmoving. Hisoka finally reacted first. He began to giggle, which turned into laugher. Loud laughter.

"You like me, don't you, Illu?~"

"You're a good ally."

He responded, his expression his usual blank one. Hisoka smiled and approached Illumi, playfully ruffling his short black hair. The younger quickly slapped the older's hand away.

"C'mon, don't deny it. You've known me for a while now. Today was the first day you actually brought me to an easy mission. Plus, I haven't seen you hanging out with anyone else. I am your best friend."

Hisoka cooed, putting his hands on his hips with a smirk. Illumi shook his head, crossing his arms.

"I didn't see the harm in bringing you today. There were quite a few more people than expected, so I guess it was wise to let you stay. The mission was still easy, though. Also, I've told you this many times, you're not my friend."

The young magician then sighed. He's always wondered why he never accepted the fact that they were pretty much friends by now.

"Illu, how come you always say that we are not friends?"

That question seemed to spark something in Illumi. His eyebrows raised and his expression changed slightly. He looked confused as to why Hisoka would ask such a thing.

"Assassins don't need friends. They'll only get in the way of things. That's what I was taught. Plus, if we were to be friends, I'd kill you one day because I'd be curious about how strong you've gotten. And if it's not me being the one to kill you- you'd be the one to kill me. Having any feelings toward someone is a weakness."

Hisoka was disgusted. The Zoldycks must have been even more strict than he thought. What is this? They're against friendship? That's so stupid!

"If anything, having friends should be a good thing. It means that someone is always going to be there for you, to support you, and to make you feel better when you are feeling down. Plus, it's always fun to have someone come with you during your missions, right?"

Illumi stayed quiet. It was like everything he had been told was a lie. He was supposed to think that what Hisoka was saying made no sense, that it was illogical and wrong- but it actually made some sense. He felt like he was right. But Illumi wasn't allowed to think that way, so he turned his head.

"That makes no sense. Assassins are creatures of solitude. You're only going to get in the way. And when that day comes, where you're nothing but a distraction to me, I will kill you without a second thought."

He said coldly. Hisoka frowned and approached Illumi. Illumi stared up at the taller boy, watching him. Wondering what he was doing. The magician placed his palm against Illumi's soft cheek. The young Zoldyck didn't react, he just stared.

"You know that I respect your family. The Zoldycks are awesome. But I don't agree with what they're saying. I'm not a distraction to you right now, am I?"

Illumi shook his head slowly, making Hisoka's gaze soften. Illumi felt his heart begin to beat slightly faster, which he ignored. He must have been nervous. But why? Hisoka wasn't doing anything intimidating.

"See? What will change in the future? If anything, we'll get even closer. That's what I hope, at least. I think you're amazing. I really hope we can stay close. Maybe you'll even consider me to be a friend one day."

The younger one's eyes were twinkling as he stared into the older one's stunning golden orbs. He felt some blood rush to his cheeks. Quietly, he responded,

"But that's against my family's rules."

"So? Being different is cool. I'm not like anybody you know, right? I'm all different and unique. And you can be that way too, Lumi. You don't always have to follow everything your parents say. You are not their puppet. Follow your own path if you want to. You are your own person."

He pulled his palm away from Illumi's cheek so he could lift up the assassin's soft hand.

"Think about that, okay? I'll see you on your next mission.~"

And with that, Hisoka left a delicate kiss on the top of his hand, and walked off. Illumi watched in awe, until he was out of sight. And once he was out of sight, he touched his hand, and blinked. The corners of his lips slowly stretched into a smile.

"He's really not that bad..."

**Author's Note:**

> YAY YOUNG FLUFFY CHILDREN


End file.
